wardenofthewestfandomcom-20200215-history
Rani Gordon
Barbara "Rani" Gordon is known for being the daughter of Gotham Commissioner James Gordon, who also moonlights as crime-fighting hero Batgirl. She features as a main character in Revolution Roulette, its sequel Smoke and Mirrors, and will also feature in the prequel Titanium. ''She is 17-18 years old in ''Titanium, 19-20 years old in Revolution Roulette, ''and 20-21 years old in ''Smoke and Mirrors. She is 5'6 and weighs 60kg. She is born on 17th August, 1992 Background When Rani was nine years old, she, her mother and younger brother Jack were kidnapped by Harvey Dent to get at her father, James Gordon. Although she wasn't harmed during the abduction, Rani was distressed by the event and as she grew older, she vowed she would never be as helpless as she was then. In her mid to late teens, Rani started attending social events at Bruce Wayne's manor, which is where she met Tim Drake, who was Bruce Wayne's ward at the time and two years her senior. The two started dating when Rani was sixteen. Tim involved Rani with a lot of things that were new to her. He would take her to parties and give her alcohol. Once or twice he encouraged her to smoke pot. They would have sex on a regular basis. Her parents believed that Tim was a bad influence on her. She was annoyed at their disapproval and the constant arguing, and moved out to live with Tim, who by now had acquired his own apartment. Due to her natural intellect, Rani graduated from high school a year early and started attending college aged seventeen. However, her parents were disappointed when she chose to pursue a degree of Fine Art rather than Law. The rift grew to the point where Rani would only visit her family once a fortnight for dinner, and even that was a strained affair. Rani quickly discovered that Tim was Robin, although he wouldn't reveal Batman's identity. She took up the title of Batgirl and gained combat knowledge through experience, working with Batman and Robin. She designed and made her own costume. As part of the crime-fighting team, Rani finally felt as though she belonged somewhere. Appearance Rani has golden blonde curly hair, which has a bit of a red tint in some lights, which comes down past her shoulders. Her eyes are a sort of hazel-green. She is slender with some curves, and has a fair complexion. Rani is considered pretty, but not in a stunning way, more in a cute way. Personality Rani is pretty blunt. She's the sort of person who's honest in a tell-it-like-it-is fashion. She doesn't like lies, and has a strong sense of wrong and right, stemming from the fact that she fights for justice. She isn't one to keep things to herself and can be rather sarcastic when the need - or rather, want - arises. Rani is very loyal to those she cares about, perhaps blindly so, but when she is betrayed, she can be very callous to those who have hurt her. Ambitions Rani doesn't crave power, fame or glory. The only thing she really wants is to be accepted for who she is, to be loved. She feels that she doesn't get this from her family, and when she is betrayed by Tim, she isn't sure who she can trust or depend on. Rani likes to feel special, not for what she can do, but for the person she is. Strengths Rani is a talented fighter in hand-to hand combat. She uses her agility and speed to her advantage, and is also decent at firing a gun. More than that, she is very intelligent, and uses this to aid her in her plans. Rani is a brilliant strategist and is also very good at deciphering what people are like even though she may not have met them before. Doing a major in Fine Art, she is a talented artist and designer. Weaknesses Despite being mistrustful at first, once Rani gets close to someone, she is pretty much blindly devoted to them, to the extent where she can't see their flaws. Rani isn't very strong, which means she can easily be physically overpowered by male counterparts. When she gets angry, she doesn't have much of a head for logic, and can run into a situation totally unprepared. Habits Rani often clenches her hands into fists when she is angry, and bounces on the balls of her feet when she is on edge. Relationships 'Family' 'James Gordon' Rani doesn't exactly have a great relationship with her dad. She views him as overprotective to the extent where is trying to smother her, and wishes he would just let her live her life. She feels that her father babies her, even though James loves his daughter and just wants to see her safe. He feels that he cannot reach out to her, and that she is growing rebellious and further away from their family. 'Friends' 'Bruce Wayne/Batman' Batman is the chosen mentor figure in Rani's life. Although at first she doesn't know that he is actually Bruce, she admires the fact that he fights for justice. Batman becomes a huge role model for Rani, leading her to follow in his footsteps and become a crime fighter. 'Andrea Stark' As the only other person close to her age at S.H.I.E.L.D, Rani becomes good friends with Andrea. She knows what it's like to be the kid of the bunch, and takes Andrea under her wing. The two girls become good friends, not only because of their close age, but because they both share insecurities about themselves and how they appear to others. 'Love Interests' 'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' Despite being 13 years Rani's senior, she and Clint share many similar viewpoints, and soon finds themselves growing closer. Clint is at first uncomfortable about this due to Rani's young age, which is what leads him to reject her advances. However, as more times passes, Clint finds himself drawn to Rani both because of her spirit and her insecurities. They eventually embark on a romantic relationship. 'Tim Drake/Robin' Tim is Rani's first love, who she started dating at the age of sixteen. The two have a deep connection, and Rani feels that Tim makes her feel special and wanted. They seem to have no secrets from each other and an easy relationship, but Tim desires power and hates being second best to Bruce. The dynamic between he and Rani changes. Tim goes to serve Loki and abducts Rani, trying to seduce her with promises of the world, but despite wanting her by his side, Rani isn't enticed by such words. Despite being still in love with her, Tim is stung by Rani's rejection, and uses her weaknesses to mock her. She feels he is breaking her heart, especially because they are engaged. Tim's death at Loki's hand after showing remorse for his actions devastates Rani. It is a complication in her relationship with Clint and no matter what, some part of Rani will always love Tim.